Moments like This
by redheadturkey
Summary: Three boys find themselves bored one afternoon, and dirty things happen.


"So, Tony. .." Reno was sitting on his sofa, with Loki across from them in a chair. He had a beer in his hand, and was just all stretched out, his legs on the carpet, almost utterly relaxed. "Ya sure you don't wanna. . ." and he looked from Loki to Tony and back, a smirk crossing his face. He knew ever since Loki had grown up again that Tony had wanted in his pants, and Reno, well, Rude tended not to mind if he messed around as long as messing around was all it was, he knew Reno, and knew his curiosity. Of course, he had every intention of getting in on this, and he had plenty of toys to play with. The heat of the gazes he shared with both of them made the skin of his face burn, and if Tony took him up on it. . .he would show him every one.

Tony had to think about that for a moment. He'd promised himself he'd behave, and he had promised Odin he'd not utterly debauch his son, but the temptation those iced green eyes and cocky grin presented had become too much. Tony Stark was not known for his great restraint, though aside from an encounter where Magnus and Loki had forced the issue, he'd done quite well at holding himself in check. The redhead was lusty, though, and he could see the several dozen heated thoughts going through the former Turk's brain without even having to try. "Well. . . " a smirk crossed those full lips. He knew his friend wanted him, and had held off on pushing things out of fear of running their friendship. "I don't see why not."

Reno's eyes went wide. It wasn't what he had expected, any more than he had expected the soft laugh from the God of Chaos sitting across from them. "I don't see why not. " the tone of Loki's voice was almost bored, but he was more interested than he was trying to seem. He and Tony had always had this very strange relationship, one built around a combination of sex and one upmanship. His goal for the moment was to burn himself as deeply into his chosen toy's brain as Tony Stark had seemingly already managed to.

[i]What have I gotten myself into?[/i] The question was silent, and asked only of himself, as both men advanced on him, the looks in their eyes speaking of plans he wasn't even certain of how to absorb. Reno was sexually [i]far[/i] from a shrinking violet, but the heat that had suddenly sprung up as he was approached made him shiver and gulp. He had a brief thought that he may just have gotten himself in over his head as both of them began to steer him toward the room. "The swing." Those words from the dark haired businessman sent a shot of lust through the redhead, especially at the soft laugh from Loki in response.

Reno did not fight as the two began to work his clothes from his slender yet muscled frame, slim yet well cut musculature being exposed with every inch of pale skin that was bared, long legs with all of the kicking power of a mule, melting into narrow hips with a perfect six pack above that, to a wiry and lean chest, long, slim neck, that had the well shaped head with the sharp featured yet almost exotically lushly pretty face sitting atop it.

"Hmm. . .you know I don't think we've ever seen you nude before. . ." Loki's words held the lightly teasing tone his voice always did in moments like this. One long fingered hand brushed over the pale flesh, causing the muscles beneath the skin to quiver as something that sounded much like a whimper leaked out. "You aren't Thor, by any means, but I do believe I like what I see." The mischief maker couldn't help his dark chuckle as he saw the flush that spread across the former Turk's face, and heard the way his breath quickened and stuttered.

A sensation Reno did not even have words for shot up his spine at that simple touch from the son of Laufey, the way the sudden chill surrounded that hand, though the cold of it was nothing painful, more of a soft tingle that went straight to his dick. Four arms lifted him, settled him into the swing that was hanging from the ceiling, soft leather padding his bottom as he was strapped in, then darkness covered his sight as a blindfold was dropped over shimmering teal eyes. Reno floated weightless in space, awaiting whatever they might choose to do to him, shaking, but it was a [i]good[/i] tremor.

Tony laughed as he leaned in to Loki. "Looks as if you have him. . .spellbound, my God of Trouble." He whispered. He was enjoying this, likely more than he should be, but Tony Stark was a playboy by nature, and love for Loki though he may have, he enjoyed having new toys to play with. And that this toy was a good friend who had proven himself trustworthy just added an extra element to it. "He makes such wonderful noises, too." And he strapped a gag around Reno's head. "Especially gagged."

A distinct whine slipped from the slim throat as something cold and wet slid into the crack of Reno's ass, and he idly wondered if someone had tried to stick an ice cube up there, only to have the question answered by a soft, almost wicked laugh. "He does indeed. . .and he's not half bad to the tongue, either." As Loki drew away for a moment, that tongue was brilliant blue like the flesh of his father, and icy cold. He was enjoying teasing the poor boy that was hanging there helpless.

The redhead wanted to beg, to plead for them not to just leave him hanging there shivering and aroused, but was unable to say a word through the gag. All he could do was buck his hips up in silent plea for something, anything to take the edge off the screaming need and want pulsing through his veins. His breath was coming in heady pants, the hardened flesh between his legs seeping pearlescent drops. The swing rocked with the motion of his hips, disorienting him even more.

"Oh, ho. . ." the words from Tony were also teasing, as he looked through the treasure chest he knew was underneath the bed. He smiled as he pulled out a leather ring with steel studs around it and a snap on the ends. "Can't have you coming too soon, can we?" He was loving this, just as much as Loki, as he knelt, pulling another toy out, this one a dildo with soft rubber nubs all over the shaft. He applied a thick layer of lubricant to it, before pushing it into the twitching hole. The muffled cry made Tony grin over at Loki.

Loki exchanged the look, his green eyes sparking with a wicked look as he bent down and wrapped his mouth around that twitching shaft, licking up the beads of pre ejaculate. "Tasty." He murmured, enjoying the writhe he got from his trapped victim. Loki had always enjoyed playing with others, and to play with someone so responsive was an enormous treat, one he wasn't going to soon forget. He looked back at Tony then, a smirk twisting his mouth upward. Other than Thor, Tony was the only one he allowed on top, it had always been so. "I want you to make me scream, to drive deep inside me while I do the same to your friend."

As everything stopped, for those few trembling seconds, all Reno could hear was the pulsing of his blood in his ears, all he could feel was the bliss ripping like razors through him, and when the dildo was pulled free, and it was replaced by flesh and blood, he let out a moan from behind the gag. He was blind still too, due to the blindfold, and had only the sensation. [i]oh sweet God, I am going to lose my mind[/i] was the only thought in his head as the motion started again, the bolt the swing was attached to creaking in protest at the vehemence of it.

For Loki's part, having Tony so far inside of him that he could feel his guts clench was nothing short of Nirvana, his body being slammed into by his lover, driving his own firm cock deeply into the twitching, writhing body inside the swing, the sound of the metal hinges singing a symphony with the groans from Tony and Loki, and the yelping cries of the redhead in the front of the daisy chain, a fierce song that would be hard for any of them to forget.

Loki's warm flesh inside of him and the cold hand stroking him made Reno writhe harder still, something rising up inside him, welling over as his senses shattered like a mirror in the middle of a firestorm, back arching, body rising up from the swing, head tilting backward as crimson strands draped down from the leather perch, seed spilling over his pale chest. He was breathing hard, and only perhaps half conscious, knocked into that state by the force of his orgasm.

Loki was not far behind at all, the pulsing and clutching of the muscles around him making him twitch, stars going off in eclipsed vision as bliss slammed into him like a freight train. He growled as he spilled into the still-thrashing form, grabbing hold of the thin hips and holding him there, delivering a bite to a pale pink nipple as he did that drug one more shot of pearl white essence from the exhausted redhead. "I might have to do this again." He panted out, as he intentionally gave Tony a firm squeeze that earned a growl and a wash of wet warmth.

"You are an imp, Loki." Tony growled as he pulled the other close to him, nipping at his neck. "We should get him out of the swing and cleaned up, yes?" He couldn't resist the chuckle as he pulled out, cleaning himself off with some tissue as he examined the mess Reno had made of himself, and the way he lay sprawled out in the swing, eyes closed, panting hard, those cheeks still tinted with a rose flush. The salty issue staining his chest had begun to cool, but he didn't seem to even notice.

Instead, he smiled, his lips turning up as they removed him from the swing, cleaned him up, and settled him into the bed, dreaming of more moments just like this.


End file.
